


Gender (or the Lack of it)

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Egil, gender stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: “Machina don’t have the same kind of gender as we do, right?” Shulk leaned against Egil as they sat side by side. “Like, male and female don’t really mean anything to you.”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Gender (or the Lack of it)

“Machina don’t have the same kind of gender as we do, right?” Shulk leaned against Egil as they sat side by side. “Like, male and female don’t really mean anything to you.”

“That’s right, we have the words masculine and feminine, from when we made contact with the Bionis… but male and female are empty words to us.” Egil didn’t look up from his book. “We simply do not use strict boxes, not the way you do.”

“I see.” Shulk hummed. “Can I ask how you would describe yourself, then?”

“I am a masculine Machina, there’s not much more to it.” Egil tapped the cover of the book. “For the record, Vanea is an example of a feminine Machina, and there are plenty of Machina who choose to not present masculine or feminine.”

“You read my mind.” Shulk laughed a bit. “Your people’s culture is so… different, I can’t help but be curious.”

“I guess it is.” Egil chuckled, ruffling Shulk’s hair. “You’re lucky you caught me in a good mood.”

“I wonder, though, why don’t Machina say anything when they’re called male or female?” Shulk placed a hand on his chin. “They never say anything at the assumption.”

“It’s minor, to most of us.” He shrugged. “For most, it’s not worth explaining it to ever Homs and High Entia to assume we have their view of gender.”

“I see…” Shulk peeked at Egil. “What about you?”

Egil sighed, closing his book and hooking a finger under Shulk’s chin, making him look him in the eye. “If you or any other being of the Bionis calls me a male or man, there will be trouble.”

“Got it, though that makes me curious… Your sexuality… how do you describe that?”

“Homosexual.” Egil frowned. “Why?”

“Like I said, just curious.” Shulk carefully pulled his chin from Egil’s finger. “Though I can’t say I’m shocked to hear you fancy the masculine…”

“Is that a good or a bad thing?”

“A good thing, really.” Shulk grinned at him. “So… don’t worry about it.”  
“Hmmm, if you say so.”


End file.
